


Taller

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Teasing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco loves being tall.





	Taller

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a counterpoint to [Inch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332058).

Draco loved being tall. It meant he could look down on people (Potter) and people (Potter) had to look up to him in turn. And he especially enjoyed teasing people (Potter) about how small they were.

“Did your stupid Gryffindor heroics stunt your growth?” he said when he passed Potter in the hallway.

Potter froze, and his face went blank.

“No, but the malnourishment did.”

Draco didn’t have a comeback to that. He hadn’t expected brutal honesty from Potter, and it made him want to take his words back. But before he could Potter had already disappeared around a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
